


Un heureux événement

by CuteCiboulette



Series: Un heureux événement [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (i do), (no M-preg), (these tags are a mess), Archiving posting, Banter between G-boys, Because Duo is fine, Depression, Duo doesn't like Relena all that much, Duo doesn't really let him, Friendship, He Is Fine Dammit, Heero tries to take care of Duo, In Universe, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mood Swings, Post-Endless Waltz, Pregnancy, Preventers (Gundam Wing)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: La vie de Duo est chamboulée quand il apprend une nouvelle qui ne le concerne pas de près, mais qui le touche plus profondément qu’il ne veut bien l’avouer.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft/Original Male Character(s), Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Un heureux événement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589653





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Titre : _Un heureux événement_

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : Duo-centric, angst modéré, amitié, post-EW. Quand je pense qu’au tout début, je croyais que ce serait une fic comique ! Aussi, fic bingo : « grossesse ». Je me base sur les grades de l’US Air Force, parce que.

Pairing(s) : Duo pensait le savoir mais maintenant il n’est plus sûr de rien ! 

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

NdA : s’il n’y avait pas eu le prompt bingo, j’aurais laissé tomber cette idée dans l’oubli : je n’aimais pas terriblement cette version de Duo chez les autres, je l’aime encore moins chez moi. Mais, ici, impossible d’y échapper ! (Et cette fic m’aura donné trop de mal pour que je ne finisse pas par m’y attacher un peu. Surtout, je lui dois _In the air_ , alors bon…)

Résumé : La vie de Duo est chamboulée quand il apprend une nouvelle qui ne le concerne pas de près, mais qui le touche plus profondément qu’il ne veut bien l’avouer.

Écrit entre février et le 20 juillet 2011 ; environ 4800 mots.

_Un heureux événement_

(1/2)

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Wufei était entré dans le bureau que partageaient Duo et Heero au QG des Preventers. Étant leur supérieur hiérarchique, l’une de ses fonctions consistait à valider leurs rapports. Il jugeait également si ces derniers devaient être aussitôt transmis au Lieutenant-Général Une ou si cela pouvait attendre leur réunion hebdomadaire, au cours de laquelle il l’informait de l’avancée des différentes actions de sa section. D’ordinaire, il demandait à ses subordonnés de se déplacer jusqu’à son bureau. Le cas de Heero et Duo était différent, cependant. Sans réellement parler de favoritisme (ils étaient, chacun d’entre eux, trop professionnels pour cela), l’amitié qui les liait en dehors du cadre du travail les mettait quelque peu à part. Il n’était pas rare, lorsqu’il en avait le temps, qu’il profite d’un élément à revoir pour se dégourdir les jambes en se rendant lui-même jusqu’à ses subalternes. Ce jour-là, il avait eu besoin d’éclaircissements sur le dernier rapport que lui avait remis Duo.

Il était de notoriété presque publique que le jeune Preventer détestait la facette administrative de son emploi et d’habitude, Wufei se montrait conciliant avec lui à ce sujet. Duo avait fourni de réels efforts quant à sa rédaction, Wufei estimait juste d’en faire en retour. Il se souvenait encore des premiers temps et de l’orthographe aussi déplorable que surprenante de la part de quelqu’un maniant aussi bien le verbe que Duo Maxwell. Naturellement, ce n’était pas si surprenant que cela lorsqu’on y réfléchissait, Duo n’ayant que très peu fréquenté les bancs de l’école. S’il parlait plus ou moins couramment plusieurs langues, il en lisait beaucoup moins et n’écrivait que très peu. Son écriture, d’ailleurs, était à la limite du compréhensible et Wufei était soulagé qu’en cette ère où l’informatique régnait en maître, pratiquement tout se tapait à l’ordinateur.

Il arrivait, néanmoins, que Duo estime subsidiaires des détails importants et que Wufei doive lui demander un complément d’informations.

Alors qu’ils avaient passé en revue le rapport en question, Wufei annonça de but en blanc :

« Au fait, Relena est enceinte. »

Duo lâcha le stylo avec lequel il jouait. Il tourna la tête vers Heero si vite que son cou en craqua.

« T’as engrossé Relena ! »

Heero, lui-même plongé dans son travail, releva une tête ahurie.

« Quoi ? Non !

— Maxwell, ne fais pas l’abruti, intervint Wufei. Trowa a "engrossé" Relena.

— What? Je croyais qu’il sortait avec Quatre !

— T’es vraiment à l’ouest… _Je_ sors avec Quatre.

— Tu te fous de moi ?

— Oui. Mais pas pour Relena, elle est vraiment enceinte. Elle me l’a dit ce matin au téléphone. Et à ta place, j’éviterais d’employer le terme "engrosser" devant elle.

— Hé, mec ! Tu l’as répété ! Qui est le père ?

— Elle ne l’as pas précisé.

— T’as pas demandé ? s’étonna Duo.

— Quand une femme ne livre pas d’elle-même ce genre d’informations, la bienséance veut que l’on ne s’en enquiert pas.

— Vas-y, sors les jolies formules… » Duo plissa les yeux. Il s’adressa de nouveau à Heero : « T’es sûr de rien avoir à te reprocher, toi ? »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

« À moins que mon sperme ne soit magiquement sorti de la douche, n’ait traversé mon appartement, pris un taxi et sonné à sa porte pour atterrir jusque dans son utérus, oui, je suis certain de ne pas être le père de l’enfant de Relena. Je ne me branle pas en pensant à elle.

— Mouais… t’as quand même pas l’air surpris.

— Sans doute parce qu’elle me l’a dit le mois dernier ?

— Génial. Je suis encore le dernier au courant.

— L’annonce n’est pas encore officielle alors tiens ta langue jusqu’à ce que les média en parlent, d’accord ? recommanda Wufei. En fait, tiens ta langue même après. Pour l’instant, elle n’a souhaité en parler qu’à ses amis.

— Dont je ne fais pas partie, c’est ce que tu insinues ?

— Yuy, comment supportes-tu sa bêtise ?

— Je filtre.

— Hé ! protesta Duo. N’empêche, qu’elle te l’ait dit directement à toi, et à Heero y’a _un mois_ ! Je l’ai croisée y’a deux-trois semaines et que dalle !

— Elle attendait la fin du troisième mois, lui répondit Heero.

— Sauf avec toi. »

Le métis haussa les épaules d’un air de dire : qu’y puis-je si je suis si spécial ?

« Je l’avais deviné. Son appétit avait augmenté de 32 pourcent, elle n’avait pas pris de vin, son tour de poitrine avait gagné 4,7 cm et elle est allée vomir avant l’arrivée du dessert.

— Heero… parfois, tu me fiches la trouille.

— Merci.

— De rien, c’est de bon cœur. On connaît le sexe du bébé ?

— Elle dit préférer avoir la surprise.

— Ça existe encore, des gens comme ça ? »

Wufei échangea avec Heero un regard chargé de lassitude.

« Bon, et alors, ça sort d’où cette histoire de mioche ?

— Pourquoi ça t’intéresse autant, toi ? demanda Wufei.

— Ben, c’est notre premier bébé, c’est normal, non ? Et j’arrive pas à croire qu’elle te l’ait dit et pas à moi ! Heero, encore, je peux comprendre, je suppose, mais toi ?

— Contrairement à toi, j’entretiens d’excellents rapports avec Relena.

— Alors là, je t’arrête ! Je n’ai foncièrement rien contre la petite princesse !

— Mais tu ne l’apprécies pas beaucoup non plus. Reconnais une bonne fois pour toute que c’est de la jalousie mal placée envers son faible pour Heero, ça ira plus vite.

— Que… !

— Et grandis un peu. C’était il y a des années ; elle l’a bien fait, suis son exemple.

— Je ne suis plus un ado, merci bien, et je ne crushe pas sur Heero ! » Il pivota vers le principal concerné. « C’est vrai ! Je ne crushe pas sur toi !

— Dommage… C’est à toi que je pense sous la douche », rétorqua ce dernier.

Duo s’étrangla sur sa salive. Wufei se racla la gorge.

« Oui… enfin bref, je vais vous laisser, j’ai une tonne de dossiers qui m’attendent…

— À plus tard, Wufei », le salua Heero, Duo n’ayant pas encore recouvré l’usage de la parole.

Wufei ferma la porte derrière lui et s’en fut sans demander son reste. Trop d’informations tuait le commérage.

Quand Duo eut retrouvé un semblant de contenance, il demanda : « Heu… tu plaisantais ?

— Bien sûr, lui répondit Heero, pince sans rire. Je suis réputé pour mon sens de l’humour. 

— C’est ça. Eh bien, je… je vais au courrier, tu as quelque chose à poster ? »

.

Le lendemain, Duo déjeuna avec Trowa dans une brasserie proche du QG des Preventers, où ces agents oeuvrant pour le maintien de la paix constituaient la majorité de la clientèle. Les deux amis s’étaient trouvés une table un peu à l’écart et à une heure peu fréquentée pour converser tranquillement. Les vieilles habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre. Au milieu du repas, Duo dit :

« Au fait, on m’a appris un truc énorme, hier ! Sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots.

— La grossesse de Relena ?

— C’est pas vrai ! Tu savais déjà ? Qui te l’a dit ?

— Quatre.

— Évidemment. Quand ça ?

— La semaine dernière, pourquoi ?

— Bordel. Et depuis quand _Quatre_ le sait ?

— Je crois que c’est lui qui le lui a appris.

— …

— Il a dit qu’il avait senti une nouvelle vie éclore, quelque chose comme ça.

— Oh my god… Je sais pas qui de Quatre ou Heero me fait le plus flipper. C’est sérieusement perturbant. »

Trowa haussa les épaules. Les voix qui parvenaient à Quatre étaient impénétrables. À la longue, on s’y faisait.

« Vous savez qui est le père ?

— Non.

— Nan mais j’hallucine, je suis le _seul_ parmi nous à me poser la question ?

— Le seul à le faire à voix haute, en tout cas…

— Z’êtes pas normaux. Je veux dire, c’est Relena, quoi ! Avec une brioche au four ! Personne n’a envie de savoir qui est allé la pétrir ?

— Merci, Duo, j’avais vraiment besoin de cette image mentale.

— Non mais c’est vrai, quoi ! C’est quand même dingue, comme nouvelle ! Et Heero affirme que ce sont pas ses nageurs, alors où elle a été les pêcher ?

— Je crois qu’une jeune femme comme Relena peut facilement se trouver des prétendants. Je crois surtout que je vais clore ici cette conversation tant qu’il me reste un semblant d’appétit.

— Wufei dit que ce serait manquer de tact de lui demander…

— Très clairement, mais ça ne t’as jamais arrêté auparavant.

— Non mais arrêtez, je ne déteste pas Relena !

— Je parlais de manière générale. Je trouve néanmoins intéressant la façon dont tu sautes aux conclusions.

— C’est pas parce que c’est pas ma grande copine que je m’intéresse pas à ce qui lui arrive !

— Dommage qu’elle ne le soit pas, ça m’aurait dispensé de cette discussion. J’ai des échanges plus virils avec Catherine.

— Oui, enfin, Cathy, hein… » Trowa le fixa en silence. Duo se racla la gorge. « Mais sérieusement, la nouvelle ne t’a pas surpris ?

— Ravi, je crois, est le mot que tu cherchais.

— J’ai l’impression d’avoir à faire à une bande d’hypocrites… Ou alors vous me menez en bateau, comme quand Wufei a essayé de me faire croire que Quatre et toi n’étiez pas ensemble. »

Trowa manqua de recracher le contenu de son verre.

« _Quoi ?_

— Relax, mec, c’est cool ! Je suis _ravi_ pour vous.

— Je ne sors pas avec Quatre. 

— C’est bon, je te dis.

— Duo. Je te _jure_ que je ne sors pas avec Quatre ! _Où_ as-tu été chercher ça ?

— Suffit de vous voir vous regarder et vous sourire, ça saute aux yeux.

— Comme pour Heero et toi ?

— Oui. Non ! Mais non, enfin ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d’Heero !

— Qui a parlé d’amour ?

— T’insinues quoi, là ? Que je pourrais vouloir Heero juste pour son cul ? C’est ça ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Heero mérite mille fois mieux que ça ! Il mérite quelqu’un qui l’aime à cent vingt pourcent, tel qu’il est, sans chercher à le changer, et quelqu’un qui le _respecte_ !

— Quelqu’un comme toi ? »

Duo se leva d’un coup.

« Non, pas quelqu’un comme moi ! Bordel !

— D’accord, ça va, calme-toi…

— Va te faire foutre, Trowa !

— Hé ! Redescends, tu veux ?

— Pas la peine. Cette conversation me saoule, je me casse.

— Duo…

— Ciao. On se voit plus tard.

— Duo ! Ne t’en va p… Et merde. »

*** ***

À 13 heures piles, comme tous les jours, Heero verrouilla sa session et se leva pour aller déjeuner.

« Tu me rapportes un truc, s’teu plaît ? lui demanda Duo.

— Je pourrais mais tu risques d’attendre, j’ai une course à faire. »

Cela attira l’attention de Duo. Heero était du genre à travailler en mangeant, Duo devait lui détacher de force les mains du clavier.

« Ah ouais ? Quoi ?

— Chercher un cadeau pour le bébé de Relena.

— Déjà ? C’est pas encore un peu tôt ?

— Je veux profiter des soldes pour faire du repérage.

— Pendant les soldes, _toi_ ? Braver la foule en pleine heure du déjeuner ? Eh ben ! tu ferais vraiment n’importe quoi pour cette fille ! »

Heero s’approcha du bureau de Duo.

« Relena est une amie. C’est le genre de corvées que je suis capable de "braver" pour mes amis.

— Tu ne m’offres jamais rien, à moi ! Alors quoi, rigola Duo, faudrait que je tombe enceint ? Ça risque de poser problème mais je peux essayer de prendre du bide !

— Imbécile. Et je t’offre des choses. Je t’ai trouvé à la casse la pièce qui manquait à l’antiquité qui te sert de moto en décembre, et j’ai laissé une cannette de soda sur ton bureau l’autre jour.

— Heu… c’est pas vraiment la même chose.

— Pourquoi ? Ça ne t’a pas fait plaisir ?

— Si, bien sûr, mais…

— C’est une question de prix, alors ?

— Mais non !

— Mais quoi ?

— J’en sais rien ! »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il s’agenouilla, les bras en tailleur sur le bureau, et posa le menton sur ses poignets joints. Il observa un court instant son ami. Celui-ci s’agita sur sa chaise mais ne dit rien.

« Je te trouve sur les nerfs, ces derniers temps. Tu veux m’en parler ? proposa le métis aux yeux bleus.

— Parler de quoi ? » répondit Duo, presque sur la défensive, une attitude de plus en plus courante chez lui.

Heero pinça les lèvres avant de se relever.

« Quoiqu’il en soit, je peux te rapporter un sandwich, si tu peux attendre encore une heure. Ou alors, tu pourrais braver la foule avec moi…

— Pour trouver un cadeau pour Relena ?

— Pour être avec moi. Rien ne t’oblige à lui offrir quelque chose.

— Non mais si, après vous allez encore tous dire que je la déteste et c’est pas vrai ! Vous allez tous lui acheter un truc, non ? »

Le froncement de sourcils d’Heero fut plus accentué cette fois, son regard posé sur Duo plus perçant. 

« Ne lui fais pas de cadeau pour sauver les apparences…

— Il ne s’agit pas de ça !

— De quoi, alors ?

— Je… j’en sais rien, c’est pas normal de faire un cadeau dans ces circonstances ?

— Pas si tu estimes de pas vouloir en faire un. 

— Non, non, je veux lui offrir quelque chose ! » Duo se leva. « Et puis, c’est pour le bébé, non ? On offre, genre, des trucs utiles, non ? 

— Pour autant que je sache, mais je ne suis pas certain qu’il y ait de véritables règles à ce sujet.

— Évidemment, elle a les moyens d’acheter tout ce qu’il faut… »

D’un geste souple, Duo enfila sa veste. Heero se dirigea doucement vers la porte, laissant son ami finir de s’apprêter.

« Un bavoir, ça irait ? Les bébés, ça bave, y paraît… On connaît toujours pas son sexe ? Ou son prénom ?

— Elle veut garder la surprise, je ne te l’avais pas dit ? Mais elle accepte les suggestions. 

— On a des pistes, quand même ? Comme un prénom traditionnel ou quoi ? Elle peut pas le laisser sans nom !

— Il ne naîtra pas avant plusieurs mois encore, Duo…

— Peut-être, mais quand même ! Je trouve ça bizarre… Déjà, pas vouloir savoir si c’est un il ou un elle, c’est bizarre.

— Pourquoi ça te paraît si important ?

— Ben ! … j’en sais rien, en fait. C’est bizarre, c’est tout ! »

Heero secoua la tête. Pourquoi il s’obstinait à discuter de Relena avec Duo dépassait son entendement.

« Elle m’a dit qu’elle aimerait un prénom qui représente le monde.

— Cette fille est complètement barrée. »

Heero poussa un profond soupir.

« Duo…

— Désolé. Tu sais que je le disais pas comme ça.

— Ne le dis pas tout court.

— Désolé…

— Ça va, pardonna Heero. Quel nom proposerais-tu, toi ? »

Duo rigola un coup. Comme les deux amis s’engageaient dans le couloir, il dit : « Moi ? La dernière fois que j’ai baptisé quelqu’un, j’ai choisi Duo ! Je crois pas qu’on soit sur la même longueur d’ondes, la princesse et moi.

— Pourquoi t’es-tu appelé Duo ? » s’enquit avec curiosité le métis brun.

Le regard clair de Duo s’assombrit.

« C’était… en mémoire de quelqu’un… et parce que c’est ce que je suis. Et toi ? Pourquoi t’as gardé Heero ? »

Le Preventer haussa les épaules.

« Personne ne m’a proposé mieux. »

*** ***

Il ne s’aperçut qu’à la dernière seconde qu’il allait croiser Relena. La jeune fille était flanquée d’un garde du corps (comme si elle craignait quoique ce soit au sein du QG des Preventers !) et d’une femme qui avait tout d’une assistante : tailleur et chignon serré, oreillette d’un kit mains libres tenant lieu de téléphone, dossier à la main et lunettes rectangulaires. Duo manqua de justesse de leur rentrer dedans.

« Relena ! s’exclama-t-il un peu trop fort.

— Duo… bonjour. »

Un silence s’ensuivit. L’assistante remonta ses lunettes avec un air revêche, le garde du corps se tint prêt à repousser une attaque. Relena pinça les lèvres.

« Comment vas-tu ? s’enquit-elle avec réserve.

— Bien, bien ! Et toi… j’ai appris pour, heu… enfin, c’est difficile à manquer. »

Les mains fines de la politicienne se posèrent sur son abdomen rebondi, un léger sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres.

« Oui, c’est une merveilleuse nouvelle.

— Tu… wow, tu es magnifique ! » lâcha-t-il. Les yeux de la jeune fille s’agrandirent mais, ébranlé par son apparence, il n’y prêta pas attention. « Tu, tu, comment dire ? Tu rayonnes.

— Merci… répondit-elle avec circonspection. De ta part, cela me touche. »

Il se frotta la nuque d’un geste nerveux. C’était l’une des conversations les plus longues qu’il avait jamais eue avec elle.

« Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû t’appeler plus tôt pour, euh, te féliciter.

— Ce n’est rien, sourit-elle, une main caressant distraitement son ventre. Maintenant c’est bien aussi. »

Duo hocha la tête, à court de mots. Il releva brusquement les yeux quand il réalisa qu’il fixait son estomac. Relena lui adressa un sourire pincé, peut-être un brin amusé. Il se rendit compte qu’il la mettait mal à l’aise.

« Tu… es venue déjeuner avec Heero ? demanda-t-il, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse : par commodité, c’était toujours son ami qui faisait le déplacement.

— Non, malheureusement je n’aurai pas le temps de le voir. Je suis là pour la réunion de révision du budget. Salue-le pour moi ?

— Ah, oui, j’ai entendu Une en parler… Bien sûr. Compte sur moi. »

Cette fois, il ne rêva pas l’amusement dans la moue de la jeune fille.

« Eh bien, je vais devoir te laisser, déclara-t-elle, avec plus de chaleur qu’elle n’en avait jamais eue à son égard. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, Duo.

— Merci, toi aussi et, ah… porte-toi bien. »

Elle acquiesça puis le dépassa sur un dernier sourire. Immobile, Duo la regarda s’éloigner. Elle adoptait un pas tranquille, presque précautionneux, instinctif. Sa démarche demeurait élégante mais elle s’était modifiée, sans doute pour compenser le poids à l’avant qui la déséquilibrait. Il avait été impressionné par la taille de son ventre (n’y avait-il vraiment qu’un seul bébé là-dedans ?) mais il avait surtout été surpris par la transformation qui s’était opérée chez la jeune fille. Le teint frais et rosé, le visage adouci, il ne l’avait jamais trouvée aussi jolie. Il se demanda si l’impression perdurerait après l’accouchement, quelle genre de mère elle serait, à quoi ressemblerait l’enfant…

Réalisant qu’il restait planté dans le couloir comme un benêt, il se secoua et poursuivit sa route. Parvenu devant le meuble à correspondance interne de son étage, il déposa dans la bannette de Wufei les trois rapports qu’il tenait en main puis rebroussa chemin.

Heero n’était plus au téléphone et s’était replongé dans la rédaction d’un quelconque document quand Duo regagna leur bureau commun.

« Hé ! salua-t-il pour l’informer de son retour.

— Hé », répliqua Heero, absorbé dans son travail. Il ne releva la tête sur lui que pour la forme puis lui jeta un second coup d’œil plus attentif. « Tout va bien ? » interrogea-t-il d’un ton concerné.

Duo cligna des yeux.

« Ben oui, pourquoi ?

— Tu as une drôle d’expression.

— Ah bon ? Je t’assure, ça va. »

Heero l’observa s’asseoir avant d’hocher la tête et de se remettre au travail. Néanmoins, une partie de son attention restait consacrée à son collègue et ami. Duo soupira sur sa chaise et parut ne pas savoir quoi faire à son bureau. Quelque chose le préoccupait. Heero pinça les lèvres et attendit.

« Tiens, au fait, j’ai croisé Relena dans le couloir », fit Duo d’un ton détaché, comme s’il commentait la météo.

Heero retint sa respiration.

« Dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas demandé qui était le père… »

Duo tourna un visage choqué vers lui.

« Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas, pour qui tu me prends ? »

Heero soupira de soulagement.

« Sympa, je vois que tu me prends pour un débile profond.

— Je n’ai jamais pensé ça.

— Ton soupir était assez éloquent ! »

Heero soutint son regard.

« Je sais que tu n’as jamais beaucoup aimé Relena…

— Je ne… !

— … mais depuis que tu as appris qu’elle était enceinte, tu réagis étrangement dès qu’il est question d’elle. Pourquoi ?

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Sans le quitter des yeux, Heero se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, faisant rouler sa chaise une partie du chemin. Il verrouilla la porte puis acheva de positionner son siège près de Duo et se rassit.

« Raconte-moi.

— Heero… sincèrement, je ne vois pas bien que quoi tu parles. Ou veux parler.

— Pourquoi la grossesse de Relena te met-elle dans cet état ?

— Mais _quel_ état, bon sang !

— Est-ce que tu réalises que tu es en train d’élever la voix ?

— Peut-être parce que tu m’énerves avec tes questions ?

— Que tu n’as plus aucune patience pour rien ? Que tu as des sautes d’humeur de plus en plus fréquentes ? Que tu te montres agressif et donnes l’impression d’être sur le point d’exploser en permanence ?

— Je… Non, Heero, je ne fais rien de tout ça.

— Et plus que tout, que tu refuses de l’admettre, toi qui ne mens jamais ? »

Duo se contint avec un effort si visible que Heero se demanda s’il était sur la bonne voie ou si Duo allait enfin lui rendre le coup de poing que d’ordinaire il plaisantait lui devoir.

« Parle-moi, Duo. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

— Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Tu me portes sur les nerfs.

— Très bien. Quoi d’autre ?

— Comment ça, quoi d’autre ? rigola Duo malgré lui. C’est tout ce que tu as à répondre à ça ?

— Oui. Quoi d’autre ?

— Je voudrais que, tous, vous me foutiez la paix et arrêtiez de me demander toutes les _deux secondes_ si ça va. Y’a rien de plus enrageant et après vous vous demandez pourquoi je m’énerve ?

— Pourquoi la grossesse de Relena te perturbe-t-elle autant ? »

Duo soupira de lassitude.

« La grossesse de Relena ne me perturbe pas, répéta-t-il mécaniquement. Je suis très heureux pour elle. Ou, en tous cas, content pour elle. »

Heero le fixa intensément. Duo détourna le regard. Son visage se contorsionna, comme si le jeune homme refusait d’ajouter quelque chose mais que les mots voulaient malgré tout franchir sa bouche.

« C’est… juste que…

— Que quoi ? encouragea Heero à voix basse.

— Je… ne comprends pas certaines choses, je suppose.

— Comme quoi ? »

Duo se mâchonna les lèvres. Heero ne se souvenait pas l’avoir déjà vu faire ça auparavant.

« Pourquoi vous n’êtes pas ensemble, elle et toi ? »

Heero fit appel à toute sa patience.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que nous le devrions ?

— Parce que… ! commença Duo, comme si c’était une évidence telle qu’il ne trouvait pas les mots pour l’exprimer. Enfin, tous les deux, vous êtes… Tu vois ? » Heero garda le silence. « Et tu… enfin, elle…. Elle pourrait t’offrir tellement… plus et… ce que tu mérites, et… Tu vois ?

— Duo… prononça doucement Heero. Je n’ai jamais eu ce genre de relation avec Relena.

— Je sais ! Je sais. C’est juste que je trouve ça tellement… _dommage_ !

— Vraiment ? Je ne comprends pas, Duo. Tu n’apprécies pas Relena, pourquoi tiens-tu à ce point à nous voir ensemble ?

— Mais ça n’a rien à voir avec moi ! Je veux dire, que je l’aime ou pas, l’important c’est que toi, tu tiens à elle ! Et puis… elle fait quand même un peu partie du gang, non ? Enfin, en quelque sorte. » Heero fronça pensivement les sourcils. Il n’était pas sûr de comprendre ce que Duo essayait de dire. Il n’était pas sûr que Duo le savait lui-même. « Sauf que maintenant, elle est enceinte et on sait même pas de qui ! Je veux dire… Mais toi, tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Heero hésita.

« Ce que Relena peut ou pas me raconter en confidences reste entre nous, finit-il par répondre.

— Je sais, mais c’est quelqu’un que tu connais ? Tu l’as déjà rencontré ?

— Duo…

— Non mais je cherche pas à deviner de qui il s’agit, je veux juste… c’est… tu l’approuves, ce type ? »

Heero se frotta machinalement la mâchoire.

« Est-ce que c’est important, que je puisse apprécier cet homme ou pas ?

— Bien sûr !

— Mais ça ne l’est pas que tu n’apprécies pas Relena et veuilles pourtant nous mettre ensemble ?

— Attends, tu mélanges tout, là !

— J’essaie de te suivre, Duo. Qu’est-ce qui te pose problème, _exactement_ ?

— Tu réalises ce que ça signifie, un bébé ? souffla abruptement Duo.

— Et si tu me l’expliquais ?

— Elle… construit une famille, tu comprends ? Elle… Regarde un peu, la guerre est finie depuis des années et pourtant on est encore tous là, à œuvrer pour la paix.

— Par tous, tu veux dire… le gang ?

— Oui ! À différents niveaux mais on est encore tous impliqués là-dedans ! C’est quand même un peu paradoxal, non ? Mais là, Relena… elle… Enfin, elle va avoir un bébé. Elle avance, quoi ! Un jour, cet enfant grandira et aura des enfants à son tour, et eux-mêmes à leur tour. Elle… va léguer quelque chose, tu vois. C’est… c’est ça, le futur. Mais ça veut dire quoi, pour nous ? »

Heero prit une soudaine inspiration. Il humecta ses lèvres sèches et se pencha vers son ami.

« Tu trouves qu’on s’enlise dans le présent ?

— Tu as le droit d’avoir le monde, Heero. Tu devrais être heureux.

— Je ne suis pas malheureux.

— Mais tu n’es pas heureux ! Relena, elle aurait pu te construit le futur que tu mérites.

— Je me construis moi-même le futur qui me plaît. Et Relena y a sa place, mais pas celle que tu lui visualises. Ni elle ni moi n’en voudrions. Relena n’est pas la personne capable de me rendre heureux… »

Les yeux grands ouverts de Duo étaient moites quand il le regarda. La gorge d’Heero se serra.

« Et j’aimerais davantage t’entendre dire que _tu_ as le droit d’être heureux, toi aussi. Duo… le fait que Relena fonde une famille avec quelqu’un "d’extérieur" ne signifie pas qu’elle ne va plus faire partie "du groupe". Tu ne vas pas être abandonné par les tiens.

— C’est… pas ce que je veux dire », contra Duo. L’émotion instable dans sa voix fit mal à son ami. « Mais… Enfin… » À nouveau, il se mordit les lèvres. « Quand même, tu sais bien qu’une fois en couple, le reste s’efface… un peu. Et la famille, ça _devrait_ passer avant tout. C’est… normal. C’est comme ça que ça devrait être.

— Mais pour toi, _nous_ sommes ta famille et tu crains que chacun ne finisse par la quitter pour en fonder d’autres où tu n’aurais pas ta place ?

— Je pensais… Vous alliez bien, ensemble. Et Trowa et Quatre… mais Trowa m’a juré qu’ils n’étaient pas un couple, alors… »

La voix de Duo mourut. Heero ressentait de la peine à le voir se débattre avec ce trop plein d’émotions. Duo avait toujours été quelqu’un qui ressentait intensément les choses, bien plus que lui, mais c’était la première fois que cela lui semblait si douloureux.

Lentement, Heero posa une main sur le genoux de son ami.

« On pourrait aussi se construire quelque chose, toi et moi… »

Aussitôt, le visage de Duo se ferma.

« Encore une de tes blagues ?

— Que je sois sérieux ou pas, tu crois toujours que je plaisante. Je ne sais plus comment te le dire pour que tu m’écoutes…

— Je n’ai pas envie de parler de ça, le coupa brutalement Duo.

— Duo…

— _Je n’ai pas envie de parler de ça_. J’ai du boulot, faut que je me remette à bosser où Une aura ma tête. »

Heero poussa un soupir.

« Très bien. » Il se leva, une main sur la tranche du dossier de son siège. « Mais indépendamment de ça, je suis ton ami, Duo, et si tu as envie de me parler de _quoique ce soit_ … tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, n’est-ce pas ?

— Tu devrais déverrouiller la porte, quelqu’un pourrait avoir besoin de nous. »

Les épaules basses, Heero alla tourner le verrou. Il regagna son bureau, traînant sa chaise derrière lui, et reprit place devant son ordinateur. Duo demeurait silencieux, les yeux trop bas pour voir son écran, les mains immobiles au-dessus du clavier. Le métis l’observa en silence. Les épaules du châtain étaient tendues, son visage crispé. Heero avait dû mal à concilier cette image avec le Duo qu’il avait connu. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il ne lui avait plus vu un véritable sourire et Heero ne savais pas comment y remédier si Duo continuait de rejeter toutes leurs tentatives d’aide.

Pour la troisième fois en l’espace de quelques minutes, le châtain se mordilla la lèvre. Puis, il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Heero ? … Je sais. »

Heero acquiesça. Jusqu’à nouvel ordre, il faudrait que ce soit suffisant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous conseille très fortement d'aller lire "In the air" qui se situe entre les 2 chapitres de "Un heureux événement" et qui se fait spolier dans le chapitre qui suit.

Titre : _Un heureux événement_

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : Idem et fic bingo : « trahison ». Si vous n’avez pas lu _In the air_ , il est encore temps.

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Écrit entre février et le 20 juillet 2011 ; environ 4800 + 3500 mots.

_Un heureux événement_

(2/2)

Ce soir-là, tout le gratin de la Terre et des Colonies spatiales se trouvait dans la demeure de fonction d’Hugues Staessens, le Président des Nations Unies de la Sphère Terrestre. Comme chaque année, les plus hauts dignitaires, tous ceux importants ou qui estimaient l’être, s’étaient déplacés pour la commémoration de la fondation des NUST. Tout scintillait : des verres de champagne aux chandeliers, des bijoux des dames aux souliers de ces messieurs… Cette démesure ne cessait jamais d’enrager Duo en son for intérieur. En dépit d’un salaire plus que confortable (et dont il reversait une partie à divers organismes), le jeune homme était resté un gosse des rues dans l’âme. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de calculer combien de repas ou loyers représentait telle bague ou tel costume. _Personne_ n’avait besoin d’être aussi riche pour vivre.

Engoncé dans son smoking de location, Duo desserra de quelques millimètres sa cravate. Ce n’était pas un jeu auquel il aimait se prêter. Pourtant, chaque année depuis qu’il vivait sur Terre, il venait faire acte de présence. En temps normal, Heero, Trowa et lui-même n’auraient pas dû être conviés. Cependant, Hugues Staessens était l’un des privilégiés à être dans la confidence de leur identité passée et il mettait un point d’honneur à les inviter personnellement.

Duo appréciait ce vieil homme, humainement parlant, et c’était aussi l’une des rares occasions où tous les anciens pilotes de Gundam étaient réunis dans une même pièce. La réception ayant lieu à date fixe, et le jour étant chômé sur l’ensemble de la Sphère Terrestre, les cinq amis se réservaient toujours le lendemain pour profiter des autres sans plus penser au travail. La famille de Quatre possédait une demeure agréable à proximité, ils y séjournaient tous les ans.

D’ordinaire, Heero ne voyageait pas avec la délégation des Preventers mais accompagnait Relena à la réception. Cette année pourtant, l’état de la jeune fille lui avait interdit le déplacement. Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, Duo s’était alarmé pour le bébé, et pour sa mère. Heero lui avait alors assuré qu’il n’y avait pas lieu de s’inquiéter : il était normal pour une femme enceinte d’être mise au repos médical à ce stade de sa grossesse et l’altitude comme les vibrations répétées étaient contre-indiquées. Heero avait donc pris la navette avec Une, Wufei, Duo et quelques autres collègues dans la confidence de leurs anciens états de service. La première année, Noin avait aussi fait partie du voyage, se rappela Duo, mais il ne l’avait pas revue depuis qu’elle avait rejoint Zechs Merquise sur le projet de terraformation de Mars. Si Duo appréciait la droiture de la jeune femme, il n’en était pas de même pour son compagnon. Ce cheminement de pensées le conduisit à se demander s’ils viendraient pour la naissance de l’enfant. Il oubliait toujours que Zechs – Milliardo – était aussi le frère aîné de Relena… et donc le futur oncle du bébé. C’était une image qu’il ne parvenait pas à concilier avec la réalité.

La main d’Heero sur son coude le fit redescendre sur terre.

« Trowa et Quatre sont là-bas, l’informa-t-il.

— Où ça ? Ah oui, je les… vois. »

Les deux hommes se tenaient subtilement à l’écart du gros des invités et devisaient confortablement, un verre à la main. Une extraordinaire bouffée de rage s’empara de Duo, si soudaine et violente qu’un voile rouge lui passa devant les yeux. « Duo ? » appela Heero en le voyant charger dans leur direction. À son tour, il se mit en branle pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Leurs amis se tournèrent vers eux quand ils furent à proximité mais le sourire de Quatre disparut en voyant l’expression du Preventer châtain.

« Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Plus tard, Quatre. Trowa, un mot en privé. Maintenant. »

Lentement, Trowa hocha la tête. À sa mine, il ne s’expliquait pas davantage le comportement inhabituel de Duo. Alors qu’ils s’éloignaient, Quatre se tourna vers Heero.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Heero ne put qu’hausser les épaules d’un air soucieux.

Duo guida Trowa à l’écart de la salle de réception. La première année, un tour du propriétaire clandestin l’avait renseigné sur la configuration des lieux : un bureau un peu plus loin ferait une retraite idéale. Il crocheta la serrure aussi vite qu’il aurait tourné une clé et s’effaça pour laisser Trowa entrer le premier. Il bouillonnait toujours. Aussitôt la porte refermée, il explosa : « Tu m’as menti ! »

Trowa fronça les sourcils, fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche d’un mensonge récent qu’il aurait pu proférer devant Duo. Il ne voyait pas quoi. Même durant la guerre, il ne se rappelait pas avoir lui avoir menti ; pour tout dire, à l’époque ils ne s’étaient que très peu parlé. Il avait endossé plusieurs rôles, oui, notamment son prétendu engagement dans l’armée d’OZ sur la base lunaire puis plus tard dans celle de Mariemeia Barton, mais ce n’était pas la même chose et il doutait que Duo fît référence à cela. 

« Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion.

— Tu m’as juré, _juré_ que tu ne sortais pas avec Quatre ! Je l’ai rêvé, peut-être, la façon dont vos doigts se frôlaient à l’instant ? Vous vous teniez pratiquement la main !

— Ah… Non, attends, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois… tenta de l’apaiser en vain Trowa.

— Mais arrête ! Arrête de me prendre pour un demeuré !

— Laisse-moi en placer une, d’accord ? Tu avais raison à ce propos mais je ne t’ai pas menti, seulement… Comme Quatre me l’a gentiment fait remarquer, je ne suis pas toujours très vif d’esprit.

— Qu’est-ce que t’essaies de me faire gober comme conneries, que vous étiez ensemble sans le savoir ? ricana Duo sur un ton mauvais.

— Quelque chose comme ça. C’est en lui rapportant notre conversation que… Peu importe. Quatre et moi sommes ensemble aujourd’hui. Mais je t’assure que je n’en avais pas conscience lorsque tu m’en as parlé. Je ne me souviens pas t’avoir déjà menti, Duo, et je ne l’aurais certainement pas fait sur ce sujet. Tu es un ami. »

Duo s’était déplacé au cours de son éclat et se tenait à présent au centre de la pièce. Les yeux grand ouverts, il le dévisageait en silence, une expression d’angoisse dansante sur la figure comme s’il ignorait s’il devait le croire cette fois encore. Ses traits se contorsionnaient, lui donnant l’apparence d’un masque de caoutchouc informe. Avec précaution, Trowa se rapprocha.

« Duo… Je me rends compte que je t’ai blessé, bien qu’involontairement, et j’en suis désolé. Je te présente mes plus sincères excuses. Mais… Duo… ne crois-tu pas ta réaction quelque peu… disproportionnée ?

— Je… je… je croyais…

— Que je t’avais menti, oui, et sur un plan personnel, mais cette façon de réagir si violemment, pratiquement en public… ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Duo avait baissé la tête. Raide comme un piquet, les poings serrés le long de son corps, il était l’image même de l’ébranlement difficilement contenu. Graduellement, les épaules du jeune homme se mirent à trembler. Lui-même tendu, Trowa regarda autour de lui à la recherche d’un soutien quelconque, mais il se trouvait bien seul avec Duo. Il se sentait inadéquat à gérer cette crise. Il n’était pas non plus certain d’être le mieux placé pour cela. Mais à cet instant, Duo n’avait que lui. Maladroitement, il prit son ami par les épaules. Ce genre de réconfort ne lui était pas naturel. Et c’était Duo, l’inébranlable Duo, le seul des quatre à n’avoir jamais eu, à aucun moment durant deux guerres, besoin de lui. Il doutait trouver les mots justes et nécessaires aujourd’hui, se demandait si cela avait une importance, s’il était d’ailleurs obligé de parler.

« Duo… »

Son ami lâcha un hoquet douloureux. La panique menaça de s’emparer de Trowa, lui réputé si impassible. Son soulagement fut sans borne quand la porte s’ouvrit brusquement et que la silhouette de Quatre se découpa dans l’ouverture. Mais l’inquiétude le saisit aussi vite devant son regard fixe et absent. Son compagnon tenait Heero par le poignet mais ne paraissait pas réellement les voir. Il ne sembla reprendre conscience que lorsque Heero l’écarta, un peu trop vivement.

« Laissez-nous », dit le métis tout en s’approchant d’eux à pas pressés.

Trowa remarqua à peine l’arrivée de Wufei, visiblement essoufflé d’avoir couru pour les rejoindre. Celui-ci demanda quelque chose mais sa question fut recouverte par la lamentation de Duo lorsque le jeune homme brun le prit dans ses bras.

« Ooh, Heero…

— Chuuut, je suis là », murmura celui-ci en resserrant son étreinte. « Je serai toujours là. »

Duo se mit à sangloter.

Trowa reprit alors contenance et, un bras passé autour des épaules de Quatre, à moitié pour soutenir le blond chancelant, à moitié pour les rassurer tous deux, il l’entraîna vers le couloir, un signe du menton à l’intention de Wufei. Duo n’avait pas besoin de spectateurs, même s’il s’agissait d’eux. La porte se ferma en un chuintement. Aussitôt, Wufei lui demanda de quoi il retournait.

À l’intérieur, Heero faisait de son mieux pour réconforter Duo. Le jeune homme se laissait complètement aller contre lui en une preuve de confiance comme Heero en avait rarement connue. Doucement, le métis le guida vers le sol où Duo pourrait plus commodément donner libre cours à ses émotions.

« Heero… Heero… je vais pas bien du tout…

— Je sais, mon amour, je sais.

— Je crois… je crois que j’ai besoin d’aide…

— Je sais. Ça va aller, maintenant. Ça va aller.

— Je comprends pas ce que j’ai ! »

Heero l’écarta de sorte à lui prendre tendrement le visage entre les mains.

« On va trouver.

— Oh, Heero ! Heero, je… je crois pas… nous deux…

— Chuut… l’apaisa Heero, le pouce posé sur ses lèvres. Ne pense pas à ça maintenant. On en discutera plus tard. Ça attendra le temps qu’il faudra, rien ne presse. Pour l’instant, ce qui compte, c’est toi.

— Je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

— Tu n’as pas à t’excuser pour ça. Pas à t’excuser pour quoique ce soit.

— Je comprends pas ce que j’ai, pourquoi je ressens toutes ces choses ! J’ai l’impression de perdre la boule !

— Tu n’es pas fou, Duo.

— Mais je ne me reconnais pas ! Je perds complètement le contrôle, je… Tout à l’heure, j’étais tellement en colère, j’aurais pu attaquer Trowa ! Je m’explique pas mes réactions, je réagis n’importe comment à n’importe quoi et je m’en rends même pas compte ! Je m’en rendais même pas compte, j’étais tellement _fou de rage_ !

— Calme-toi…

— Qu’est-ce que je vais faire, Heero ? Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ?

— On va… » Heero s’interrompit brusquement à l’entrée de Wufei. « Dehors, siffla-t-il furieusement. On n’a pas terminé.

— Juste un mot, Yuy.

— Plus tard.

— Non. »

D’un pas calme et résolu, le Chinois s’avança vers eux. Après un court instant d’indécision, Quatre et Trowa pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce mais ils restèrent près de la porte qu’ils refermèrent derrière eux.

Wufei s’agenouilla près de Duo, ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui adressait Heero.

« Duo… Trowa et Quatre m’ont un peu expliqué ce qui se passait.

— Quatre ? répéta Duo, incertain.

— J’ai senti ton… trouble », dit le jeune homme blond.

À son tour, il se rapprocha ; Trowa lui emboîta le pas. Wufei reprit :

« Ça fait longtemps que j’attends ça.

— Quoi ? croassa Duo.

— Que tu craques. Ça fait un moment que tu en montres les signes mais tu gardais obstinément les yeux fermés…

— Wufei, gronda Heero.

— Encore une minute. Duo, si tu es prêt à accepter de l’aide, je connais quelqu’un de bien. » Le jeune homme prit une inspiration. « Elle m’a beaucoup aidé. M’aide encore. Et si tu ne te sens pas à l’aise avec l’idée de parler à la même personne que moi, je suis certain qu’elle pourra te recommander à un confrère à même de t’aider. »

Duo posa sur lui des yeux hagards.

« Toi, Wufei ? souffla-t-il, arrachant un sourire sans joie à son ami.

— Oui, moi. Avais-tu cru que les Preventers m’auraient accepté si facilement après l’épisode Dekim Barton ?

— Je… je n’avais jamais pensé….

— Après le suicide collectif de ma colonie… Je portais moi aussi un bandeau sur les yeux. La mort de Treize n’a rien arrangé. Notre combat, fit-il à l’intention d’Heero dont l’expression s’était apaisée, notre combat m’a ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses. Entre autres que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Pas seul. Quand Sally m’a proposé de rejoindre les Preventers et m’a fait part de cette… formalité… j’ai accepté.

— Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? »

Wufei détourna brièvement le regard.

« Nous ne nous connaissions pas tant que ça, tous, à l’époque. Pas comme aujourd’hui. Et plus tard… je ne voulais pas que vous me pensiez faible. » Le jeune homme eut un sourire de dérision. « Tu vois, j’ai encore des progrès à faire. Par la suite… je ne pensais pas que tu étais prêt à m’entendre te conseiller d’aller voir psychiatre. Avec la vie que nous avons menée, ça n'a rien de honteux de parler à quelqu'un de qualifié.

— J’ai moi aussi au recours à un psychiatre quelques temps, intervint Quatre après un moment de silence. Pardon, Trowa. »

Son compagnon secoua la tête mais, à la surprise que le blond lut dans ses yeux, il savait qu’ils en parleraient plus longuement plus tard, lorsque Duo ne serait plus au centre immédiat de leurs préoccupations. C’était à présent quelque chose que lui aussi désirait.

Duo le dévisagea avec incompréhension.

« Je croyais qu’on était amis…

— Nous _sommes_ amis. Cela n’a rien à voir. Admettre à soi-même qu’on a un problème n’est pas aisé. L’avouer à autrui, même à ses proches, peut-être surtout à ses proches, est encore plus difficile. Je regrette. J’aurais dû vous en parler plus tôt. J’aurais dû être plus présent pour toi, Duo. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte avant ce soir que tu allais si mal.

— Je ne vais pas… se défendit automatiquement Duo avant de se taire et de baisser les yeux. Je ne vais pas bien.

— Mais tu viens d’accomplir le plus difficile, lui assura Wufei, une main posée sur l’épaule. Le reste sera plus facile. Ça prendra sûrement du temps, mais tu iras mieux, Duo. J’en suis persuadé. »

Les bras d’Heero se resserrèrent autour de lui en un soutien – ou un assentiment silencieux. Duo y puisa la force nécessaire pour sourire au Chinois. Une mauvaise imitation d’un sourire, vacillante et qui tenait davantage de la grimace. Pourtant, Wufei y retrouva bien plus de son ami que les pastiches qui avaient peu à peu élu domicile sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître à leur tour. Wufei exerça une nouvelle pression sur son épaule puis se releva.

« Je vous laisse, dit-il. On se revoit plus tard. »

Encore sonné par les révélations qui lui avaient été faites, Duo mit du temps avant d’acquiescer. Tour à tour, Quatre et Trowa adressèrent un geste amical à son attention puis les trois amis quittèrent à nouveau la pièce pour les laisser seuls. Après un moment, Duo tourna le visage vers Heero.

« Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il timidement.

— Non. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

— J’en sais rien… Peut-être, oui… »

Duo se mâchonna la lèvre, un tic récent qu’Heero souhaitait ardemment voir disparaître.

« Parle-moi…

— Je… me sens… » Trouver les mots justes, ou peut-être simplement les exprimer, réclamait un effort visible. Duo, pourtant, lutta jusqu’à ressortir victorieux de cette bataille-là. « Vous sembliez tous si… adaptés, si… à l’aise. Comme si la vie… pas "normale", mais… si, normale, comme si ça vous était facile. Inné. Je sais pas quand ça a commencé… petit à petit, c’était comme si je devenais spectateur.

— Je suis désolé que tu te sois senti seul.

— Heero… » Quoique Duo eut l’intention de dire, il décida de le garder pour lui. « Heero, je suis fatigué », dit-il à la place.

Le métis n’insista pas. Ils auraient d’autres occasions de parler.

« On s’en va. »

Il laissa Duo se relever par ses propres moyens mais risqua un bras dans son dos quand ils se mirent à marcher. Duo ne chercha pas à se dégager ; au contraire, il sembla à Heero qu’une infime partie de son poids se porta à sa rencontre.

Dans le couloir, Quatre les attendait, appuyé contre le mur, les bras derrière le dos. Heero ne vit nulle trace de Trowa ou Wufei.

« Un taxi vous attend, leur annonça le blond. La course a été payée. Tiens, ce sont les clés de la maison, je suppose que vous nous précédez ? »

Heero hocha la tête. « Ça va, toi ? », s’enquit-il mais Quatre écarta la question d’un geste de la main. Ou bien il ne souhaitait pas en parler, ou bien il estimait que la crise d’empathie dont il venait d’être victime était terminée et ne valait pas la peine qu’on s’y attarde davantage. Dans les deux cas, Heero n’était pas homme à le contredire.

« Passez par l’arrière, ce sera plus discret. On se revoit demain.

— Oui. À demain.

— Quatre ? 

— Rentre te reposer, Duo, d’accord ? On se revoit demain.

— … D’accord. 

— Et ne rumine pas trop. »

Après un dernier regard à l’attention d’Heero, Quatre tourna les talons vers la réception. D’une pression du bras, Heero invita Duo à prendre la direction opposée.

Le trajet en taxi fut silencieux. Duo avait repris de la distance en se collant contre la vitre de la portière. Heero ne jugea pas propice de le rassurer sur sa présence autrement que par un contact du genoux, même si pour se faire il devait écarter les jambes en une position inconfortable. Le chauffeur avait rapidement compris que ses clients ne lui offriraient aucune distraction et Heero le fusillait du regard à chacun de ses coups d’œil dans le rétroviseur.

La demeure de la famille Winner était sombre et imposante mais Heero y venait tous les ans pour leur rituel de retrouvailles. Il savait que ce n’était qu’une impression imposée par la nuit. La maison avait été préparée pour leur arrivée, les chambres prêtes, le frigidaire plein. À côté de la cheminée, un tas de bois permettait d’assurer une longue soirée et au besoin, une réserve supplémentaire se trouvait à la cave.

Duo le suivait comme un zombi ; Heero ignorait si cet abattement était normal après les émotions de la soirée ou s’il devait s’en inquiéter. Il se sentait en colère contre lui-même. Bien sûr, il n’avait pas manqué le mal-être de Duo. En vain, il l’avait poussé à se confier à lui. Il avait presque cru y être parvenu, des semaines auparavant, avant de voir Duo se refermer comme une huître. C’était de sa faute, il avait été maladroit. Stupidement, il avait pensé que lorsque Duo accepterait de parler, de lui parler, les choses iraient mieux mais il réalisait à présent que ce n’était pas si simple. Il commençait à douter d’être suffisamment armé pour affronter la situation. Wufei s’était montré bien plus utile et Heero n’aimait pas ce sentiment de jalousie déplacé qui l’envahissait lorsqu’il y repensait. Aider Duo, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

— Non. Merci.

— Tu n’as rien avalé de la soirée…

— Je voudrais me coucher. Je suis fatigué.

— Très bien. Monte à l’étage, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Duo eut un acquiescement éteint. Tandis qu’il gravissait les escaliers, Heero fit un saut à la cuisine pour y prendre une bouteille d’eau et de quoi grignoter, sucré et salé, pour le cas où Duo changerait d’avis ou se réveillerait affamé durant la nuit. Quand il retrouva Duo dans la chambre où il séjournait d’habitude, le jeune homme était assis sur le lit, les épaules tombantes et la mine défaite.

« Tu veux un coup de main ? » proposa Heero sur un ton anodin en posant ses victuailles sur la table basse.

Duo eut un léger sursaut.

« Hein ? Non, non, ça ira… »

Les gestes laborieux, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures puis de sa cravate et enfin du reste de ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, Heero alla piocher un t-shirt propre dans l’armoire puis le tendit à Duo afin qu’il soit plus à l’aise pour dormir.

« Tu as besoin d’autre chose ? demanda-t-il encore, une fois Duo sous les draps.

— Non… » Heero opina du chef et s’apprêtait à le laisser quand la voix du châtain le rappela : « Heero ? … Reste un peu avec moi ?

— Bien sûr. »

Duo se décala, lui offrant une moitié de lit. Sans le quitter des yeux, Heero se mit à l’aise à son tour puis, comme Duo avait retourné les couvertures en une invitation à le rejoindre, le métis se glissa à ses côtés. Avec le plus grand naturel, ils s’allongèrent l’un contre l’autre, le bras de l’un autour de la taille de l’autre. Baignant dans leur chaleur, Duo poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Les minutes s'égrainèrent en silence. Graduellement, comme avec précaution, le corps de Duo se détendit, sa respiration ralentit. Heero lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Ce ne serait pas si simple, non, mais aucun d’entre eux n’était du genre à baisser les bras ni à laisser tomber, encore moins l’un des leurs. Cela demanderait du temps, de la patience, de la compréhension. Mais cela irait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Plus que jamais, il voulait avoir confiance en l’avenir.

Heero ferma les yeux et à son tour, il s’assoupit.


End file.
